


An Act of Reverence

by sunflowerbi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Making Love, Mild Smut, soft gays being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: Eve had imagined sex with Villanelle.She hadn’t been prepared, though.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	An Act of Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it hit me and I really wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy it, comments and kudos are always appreciated

Eve had imagined sex with Villanelle. She’d imagined it a lot, in a million different places with a billion different beginnings. She’d imagined pinning Villanelle against a wall, her hands nearly bruising the assassin’s wrists. She’d imagined the opposite, Villanelle slamming her against a door, biting her neck. She’d imagined the push and pull and the fighting and the biting. 

What she had never imagined though, was the soft touch of Villanelle’s hand against her cheek, a barely-there caress that made her shudder. When Villanelle approached her, walked into Eve’s space, she’d expected the woman to smack her, maybe shove her. She hadn’t expected the gentle look, the fingers searching for exposed skin on her neck, her arms, her hips. 

“You are so. Beautiful.” Villanelle‘s eyes shut, her lips brushing against Eve’s ear. There was a reverence in her voice that Eve couldn’t have dreamed up before but would never stop dreaming about after. 

She’d imagined Villanelle fucking her, sometimes with fingers shoved into her cunt, sometimes a strap pushed to the hilt. But now. Now she was watching Villanelle sink to her knees, kissing every inch of skin she could reach with her lips on the way down. She was worshiping Eve’s body in a way she never could have imagined, had never experienced before. Villanelle looked up at her, that same reverence radiating off of her now, as she pressed gentle kisses against Eve’s thighs. 

Eve looked down at Villanelle, surprise and adoration intermingling with lust and need in her face. Her hands trembled slightly as she cupped Villanelle’s face, a thumb tracing her cheek, running over her lips. Villanelle kissed her thumb gently, sucked it into her mouth before releasing it again, returning her mouth to the expanse of skin in front of her, letting Eve’s hands find purchase in her hair, running her fingers gently through the strands.

Finally, Villanelle nudged her legs apart, her nose barely pushing against Eve, and she pressed her mouth against her center, an act that made them both moan. 

So yes. Eve had imagined sex with Villanelle. But goodness, she was not prepared for making _love_ with her.


End file.
